


Остро стоящий вопрос

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Стиву совершенно необходимо решить остро стоящий вопрос
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 31





	Остро стоящий вопрос

Стив, покрепче вцепившись в руль, с трудом отвел взгляд от мелькающего в металлических пальцах ножа — Баки, повредивший на прошлой миссии несколько пластин, наконец-то добрался до мастерской Тони и теперь проверял результат ремонта. Вести машину, сосредоточившись на дороге, мешал еще и стоящий колом член, трущийся о грубую джинсу. Стив уже давно смирился с тем, что форма Зимнего Солдата вызывала самые порочные мысли, но теперь к этому фетишу добавился еще и повышенный интерес к колюще-режущему оружию, которым Баки обвешивался как жена какого-нибудь шейха золотыми побрякушками.

— Не знай я, что в тачку встроен ИИ, который, в принципе, может вести ее сам, я бы реально забеспокоился. На что ты так совершенно незаметно пялишься? — Баки спрятал нож куда-то под штанину и потянулся, пустив по руке волну рекалибровки.

Стив, недовольный тем, что в очередной раз спалился, применил любимую тактику: лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Как вы там с Наташей говорите? Чья бы корова мычала, а моя бы помолчала. Сам за рулем разве что только вышивкой не занимаешься. 

— Не трогай мое хобби! Вышивка успокаивает, развивает мелкую моторику... 

Стив довольно ухмыльнулся — Баки сел на любимого конька и отвлекся от опасной темы. Он еще не знал, как ошибался.

***

После ужина Баки сразу скрылся в своей личной комнате, которая являла собой гибрид оружейки и мастерской Безумного Шляпника. Только вместо шляп половину места занимали всякие приблуды для разнообразных видов вышивки, в названия которых Стив даже вникать не хотел.

Честно прождав возвращения блудной белошвейки целый час, он, разморенный горячей ванной, уже начал засыпать, когда дверь в спальню открылась и на пороге возник Баки. Сон моментально позорно сбежал, без боя сдавшись похоти и вожделению. 

— Подумал, что форму все-таки очень неудобно и долго снимать, решил на первый раз обойтись облегченным вариантом, — промурлыкал Баки, поигрывая любимым «гербером». 

Стив с «мясом» оторвал пластиковое горлышко у бутылки с водой, которую схватил, чтобы смочить моментально пересохший рот. Ожившая порномечта — первое определение, приходившее на ум при виде такого Баки. Он был абсолютно обнажен, и на контрасте с его гладкой, слегка тронутой загаром кожей черные перевязи и блеск стали смотрелись особенно возбуждающе.

Многочисленные ножи, сюрикены разных форм, метательные иглы и прочая, и прочая, закрепленные почти на всех частях тела, вызывали острое желание скорее познакомиться с ними поближе. Максимально близко.

— Иди... Иди ко мне, — только и смог выдавить Стив и раскрыл объятия. 

Баки двинулся вперед, скользя плавно, как большой кот. Его член с каждым шагом вставал все крепче и, когда Стив наконец ощутил под рукой закрепленный на бедре нож, прижался к животу. На яркой головке показалась прозрачная капля. 

Баки шумно выдохнул, когда Стив слизнул ее и провел языком по члену до самых яичек. Выдержка Зимнего Солдата всегда ломалась перед одним только потемневшим от желания взглядом Капитана Америки, что уж было говорить о большем. 

Через мгновение Стив уже лежал, распластанный под тяжелым телом, и задыхался от жарких, жадных поцелуев. Баки терзал его губы, рыча как дикий зверь, пил его как умирающий от жажды пьет кристально чистую воду. 

Когда холодная сталь прижалась к опухшим от поцелуев губам, Стив чуть не кончил. 

— Это «онтарио», очень широкое лезвие, но будь осторожен, — хрипло прошептал Баки.

Стив прошелся языком от рукоятки до кончика клинка, вызвав у Баки глухой стон. Нож, отброшенный прочь, воткнулся в стену. 

— Этот, хочу почувствовать этот, — Стив потянулся к ножнам, закрепленным на предплечье. 

— Всегда выбираешь меня, — засмеялся Баки. — Он называется «бесстрашный Бак». 

Стив вздрагивал и комкал в руках простыню, пока Баки медленно рисовал узоры на его теле, филигранно удерживая клинок именно так, чтобы не появилась даже крохотная капля крови. Первый раз Стив кончил, когда Баки увлеченно посасывал и облизывал его соски, торчащие сквозь круглые отверстия сюрикенов в форме звезд. 

Баки удовлетворенно кивнул и продолжил сладкую пытку. Сочетание горячего языка и холодного лезвия стилета, которые одинаково нежно и невесомо ласкали бедра, заставляло Стива почти скулить от желания. 

Измученный ласками, истерзанный поцелуями, он практически насадился на член Баки, даже не дав толком себя растянуть. Сейчас хотелось именно так — на тонкой грани между болью и удовольствием. Баки ахнул и крепче прижал к себе, шире разводя колени, чтобы Стив мог с удобством откинуться ему на грудь. 

— Давай, Бак, хочу быстро и сильно, — Стив прижался спиной к мокрой от пота коже, потерся о твердые горошины сосков и расслабился в руках Баки, давая ему полную свободу, давая любить себя со всей его страстью. 

Баки вбивался внутрь так, словно хотел стать со Стивом единым целым, целовал влажные волоски на затылке, нес свою обычную романтическую чушь, которую Стив втайне очень любил. Полностью потерявшийся в удовольствии, он был в шаге от собственного оргазма, когда Баки хрипло вскрикнул и задрожал, кончая глубоко внутри. 

— Сейчас, хороший мой, сейчас, — прошептал он, едва придя в себя. 

Уложив Стива на подушки, Баки наделся ртом на его член, одновременно проталкивая два пальца в припухшую ярко-розовую дырку. Он мягко поглаживал бугорок простаты и сосал так, что Стив, как ни старался продлить удовольствие, не смог продержаться дольше пары минут.

***

— Ну, юный фетишист, теперь ты наконец-то перестанешь терять ум, честь и совесть при виде моих упражнений с ножами? — спросил Баки, лениво сцеловывая со Стива капельки пота.

— Мммхх... 

— Этот очень информативный ответ. 

— Иди в жопу, Бак. 

— Что, опять? Нет, я, конечно, всегда за, но сейчас планировал немножко полежать, получая удовольствие. 

Стив, собрав в кулак всю силу воли, подмял Баки под себя и, оседлав его бедра, жарко зашептал:

— Теперь я в принципе не смогу спокойно смотреть на любой нож в твоих руках. А еще я хочу тебя в полной униформе Зимнего Солдата. И ты должен познакомить меня со всем своим арсеналом. 

— Похоже, я разбудил чудовище, — улыбнулся Баки и достал абсолютно черный нож из плечевого крепления. — «Танто», это Стив. Стив, это «танто», один из лучших метательных ножей. 

— Продолжай, — Стив поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

Ночь только начиналась.


End file.
